


The Mercy of His Hands

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [17]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: James asks not to be allowed to come. Thomas is honoured by his request.





	The Mercy of His Hands

It was James who asked to be denied his release. Thomas would have refused, but there was a strange sense of comfort to have this measure of power restored to him at least. As for James’ reasons, he kept them to himself. There was such bliss involved it could hardly be called punishment. 

It was easiest when they fucked face to face, with James holding on to the bed frame by Thomas’ command. But it was most pleasant when it was Thomas’ own hand that held James’ cock, bringing him pleasure, then stopping the moment James was about to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the orgasm denial [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) as part of my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
